Zoisite
Zoisite is the youngest girl in The Detective Clan and also the protaginist of the story. Personality & Physical appearence Zoisite has orange hair and light blue eyes. She has a very pale skin and she has to be very careful not to burn with the sun in summer. She likes Storm School because there's a constant storm arround the castle and no sun. In this way, she can't get burn. She is the new girl in Storm School and also the less popular girl. Jaspe decides to help her and in this way being happier and more popular. Biography Early life Zoisite was born in Portsmouth, in the noble and ancient house of the Gallegos . She was the youngest daughter of Johan and Beryl Gallego. She has two older brothers but only one treated her with respect. It was Jedite, who always defended her from their older brother's jokes and bullies. The Orphanage of Bálsamo Whe Zoisite was about five, she was taken along with her brother Jedite to the orphanage by Mary Bostock . Zoisite loved Jedite because he always was there to protect her against Madame Laureen 's cruelty. Storm School When it was time for Zoisite to go to school, her mother wanted her to go to Lighting High School, which taught Dark Magic and its theories, and only admited wizards and witches. Her parents had a tremendous dsicussion which lasted two hours (with the additional decition of divorce) but in the end, they decided to send her to Storm School. Zoisite attended the Dark Magic lessons and Techno-Magic. She loved her teachers and enjoyed her lessons. Jaspe joined her to the Scholar Girlz in her second week in the school and became really good friends with Phoebe. Rodocrosite was one of the supporters saying that Zoisite herself was a Dark witch, but Jaspe insisted that if she was a Dark witch, then she might had gone to Lighting High School. The Detective Clan Zoisite, after the Battle with the Scorpio City Monsters and their mortal enemy Áraba Lidiana, suggested the name of The Detective Clan for their group. Jaspe, Rodocrosite and Phoebe agreed with her and they started calling themselves like that. Data Name: Zoisite Nickname: Zoy Age: 15 (- in this story -) Parents: Johan and Beryl Gallego Species: human witch Powers: Fire element Interests: Books, History & Investigation Hates: Áraba Lidiana and her followers Appearences The Terror of the Fugitives Chapter 1 Zoisite is the new girl in the Orphanage of Bálsamo.She was going to try to have a practically normal life there, with her brother Jedite, when Rodocrosite appeared in her life. At first, she thought it was a simple friend, so she just accepted to have a new friend. Chapter 2 At the House of García , where Rodocrosite's Teleporting Charm brings them, Zoisite discovers something about Rodocrosite, but she is not sure so when they returned to the orphanage, she went to ask Jaspe and Phoebe , whom she trusted much than Rodocrosite. Jaspe confirmed her suspects, telling her that Rodocrosite was a lesbian girl. Chapter 3 Not convinced with her friends' answers, she went to talk to her brother Jedite, who knew that Rodocrosite couldn't be trusted for plenty of reasons, mainly because he suspected that the girl was working secretly for Madame Laureen . Zoisite remembers everything of her past life, and her brother tells her th truth about the Orphanage of Bálsamo and the evil Madame Laureen . Chapter 4 It's discovered that Zoisite is a veru sensitive girl, who hates fights and discussions. When Jedite and Rodocrosite had their fight, she looked other way, because she couldn't look directly at the fight. Chapter 5 After the incident with Rodocrosite and Tanya Maraio, Zoisite went to Religion lessons to meet again Jaspe and Phoebe and told them what had happened, with tears in her eyes. She is a very sensitive girl, and that is left clear in this chapter. Chapter 6 We read that she is walking with her brother to the playground in Madame Laureen 's orders, and Phoebe told them about Jaspe's supposed death (then, prooved the opposite). Chapter 7 After the move from Huelva to Wiltshire, Zoisite and Phoebe are sitting in their beds, and they can't sleep. Zoisite is the one thta realizes Phoebe's earings are twilting and shining, and that meant that they still had a piece of hope to escape the horrible orphanage. The Detective Clan (- Coming soon -)